A Mirror To The Past
by Lord Dream
Summary: Hinata thought she was going to have a normal boring week. Boy was she wrong. When a strange man shows up with a message from her mother, things start to get very weird, vary fast. "What? My mother was a spy? Whats going on!" Very AU Hinata/Naruto


I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. Oh how I wish, I wish, I wish I was a fish! Woops! Wrong fic!

lol ON WITH SHOW! ACT 1, ACTION!

"Why" Talking

'Do' Thinking

Darken takes the card that River gave him earlier. "Eh-hem, Dear readers, I want you all to know that this fic was thought up by me and my friend River. She's the sane one. I'm the insane one.

A Mirror to the Past

Tell me!" The man screamed" Where did you hide it!"

"Fine, then you'll get the full experience." The man waves to the other men in the room. "Strap her onto the table!" He said as he pulled out his case. "This will make her talk!" He pulls up his sleeve and sticks a needle in her arm.

A few hours later…

"We have it." He starts to walk out of the room, where the girl laid still on the table. Her restraints had been taken off. "Hold her here while I check to see if she was telling the truth," He waves as he leaves.

The man came back with an angered look on his face. He slammed open the door that the girl was in, "It's too bad my Dear. Your brother was counting on you to tell the truth." He said with an evil smile.

"Grrr. You bastard! What did you do to Neji?" He grabbed her chin, noticing that she was rebound. Hinata struggled against the straps. If she could get free, she'd beat the crap out of the dark figure standing in front of her.

"You'll never know if you don't tell me where IT is!"

"I don't know what're you're talking about...just let Neji go."

"The device my Dear. The one that your Boss was so happy to get his hands on a few days ago."

"But I work at a coffee shop...and I just started last week. I don't even know the menu yet, why would I know what the boss is up to?"

"Not THAT Boss you silly girl! We know you work for the B.A.B."

"Bab?...is that suppose to be a lame acronym for some lame super villain thing?" Hinata was starting to get frustrated. Not only did she not have any idea as to what was going on anymore, but her brother was in danger. She hoped her sister would notice they were missing and call for help.

"Don't play coy with me girl! I know everything! Your..." He trailed off as a man came up and started whispering in his ear. "Oh my…" He said. "There seems to have been a mix up. I'm terribly sorry about all this my dear." He said as he cut her free.

"A MIX UP? What the fuck!" As soon as the ropes were cut, she lunged at the man and tackled him to the floor.

"Um, you see. You look exactly like the women we've been after." He said as he looked up at the rather pissed looking woman.

"Well you ass, maybe you should do some research before you grab a woman off the street." Hinata punched the guy in the face and got off him. She started to walk out when his men started to follow her. She growled and raised her fist, "I can see the door." The men backed off as she walked out the door.

Hinata was still kind of freaked out after that endeavor with the twisted creep in the warehouse. Neji had bought her a machete, which she never kept far from her side. She hated being scared of the little things, but it would take time for her to feel safe again. She had felt eyes on her all day and the feeling wasn't the same as the last time she thought someone was there.

She calmly walked into the garage, so if someone was there they wouldn't suspect she noticed. She quickly grabbed her machete and unsheathed it.

Whoever it was, they were going to wish they hadn't picked her to fuck with.

She started with the living room and worked her way through the house, but just like every other time, she came out empty handed. "Sigh. I can't let this feeling keep driving my life. I want to be able to move forward."

Hinata flopped down on the couch, after putting away the machete. It was then that she noticed the moving van outside. She couldn't remember seeing a "For Sale" sign, but she thought it would be a good time to get out of the house. She scrambled up off the couch and into the kitchen and threw together a quick fruit salad. After she had it wrapped in the bowl, she walked over to the new neighbor's home. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Naruto was thinking that he had an odd day so far. First, there was the girl that looked like a B.A.B., then he had come to find out she wasn't. And to top it all off, She gave him a black eye! He let out a sigh as he put the ice bag over his eye. "They're not paying me enough for this shit." He was getting comfy in his new chair. After a hard day of moving his things into his new house, he needed to rest. KNOCK KNOCK!

" So much for resting," He said as he walked to the door. When he opened it, he saw the last person in the world he expected. It was the girl from that morning. "It's you!" He screamed as he saw the girl's face.

Hinata dropped the fruit salad. She couldn't believe it. It was him! That asshole was right in front of her and she froze. She wasn't sure if she should run or kick his ass. So she did the first thing that came to her mind. She punched him in the gut and ran back to her house and locked all the doors and windows. As soon as she felt that the house was shut tightly, she called Hanabi, her older sister.

"Hanabi. Can you come over please?" After listening to her sister's protests, she continued, "But, Hanabi. I need you...sigh. Fine. No, I understand." Hinata snapped her phone closed and hid under her covers. She wanted this to all be a horrible dream.

As he was about to apologize to the girl, she dropped the fruit looking thing she was holding, and tried to punch him. As he saw her fist coming, he tried to dodge. Instead of hitting his gut, she had nailed him in the crotch! "I'm really, really not getting paid enough for this shit." He groaned as he picked up the dropped bowl. As he took it in his house, he saw a 'If found call' tag on the bottom. "That's it."

"I'm gonna call that girl and get this taken care of." He said as he dialed her number.

Hinata heard the phone ring. She hoped it was Hanabi saying that she changed her mind, so she immediately picked up, "Hanabi?"

"Um, no. This is the guy you just racked. I'm calling to tell you that you left your bowl, and to say that I DONT LIKE BEING HIT! You already gave me a black eye! What next? Lady, I was just doing my job! There's no need to beat on me every time you see me! Now when you come over to get your bowl back, I expect an apology from you. I'm having dinner at 7 tonight. You'll get your bowl back then. Have a good evening."

Hinata sat there in shock. There was no way in hell she was going back for that bowl. No bowl was worth it. However, she did feel a little bad for suddenly attacking him, but hell he did the same thing to her. Screw whether it was his job or not. Serves him right. If he doesn't like the consequences then he shouldn't do the job.

7pm had come and gone. "It seems she's going to make this difficult. Let's get this done then." He said as he got up to go get his reluctant dinner partner. "Well, let's see how this go's Pen" He said petting his cat on his way out the door. He walked across the street to where he had seen the girl go inside. He knocked, and stood waiting. "I do believe you're late…" He said as the girl opened the door.

Hinata slammed the door shut. She couldn't believe that she didn't look through the peep hole before opening the door.

This guy was crazy. She kicked his ass several times, but he just wasn't going to go away.

"Now that was just plain rude," Naruto whined at the closed door. "I do believe you owe me at least a few minutes for the unprovoked nut shot lady."

Hinata sighed. Maybe if she gave him the few minutes and an apology for the nut shot, he would go away. So she opened the door slowly. But she wasn't going to apologize, unless he asked for it.

"Now now, we're wasting time. The food's getting cold." Naruto said as he pulled her across the street to his house. "Food?" Questioned Hinata. She thought they were just going to talk and he'd give her the bowl. She never would have thought he'd want to have dinner with her.

"Yes food. What did you think I was going to serve at dinner time?" He said looking at her as he walked into his house. "Come on in, unless you want my cat to eat yours? Oddly, Pen does like a good pasta. She likes the noodles the most I think." He said as he took his hat and jacket off.

Hinata was horribly confused, why was this man offering her dinner? She hesitantly walked into the house. She didn't understand why she was doing this, but it did smell good.

"Now, wine or tea? I like tea myself, but some people do like wine with their pasta" He said as they walked through the living room and came to the dining room. He saw Pen eyeing his pasta from his chair. "Eh-hem. And just what do you think you're doing Ms. Pen?" He said giving his cat a look. She hopped down as he walked around to pull out a chair for the girl.

She sat in the chair, "Tea would be fine." Hinata watched as Pen walked out of the dining room, "She's beautiful."

"That she is. But don't say it too loud. She's vain enough as it is. She thinks she's the queen of the house. Some days I think she just might be right." He whispered as the cat hit him with her tail, on her way to her own dinner. "Now here's your tea. Let's eat. I don't know about you but I'm quite hungry." He said sitting down. "Bread, or rolls?" He asked, holding out the bowls for each.

She took a roll from the bowl and hesitantly ate, watching him. She wanted to be sure that he ate what he served her. The last thing she needed was to wake up in another dark room and now he had cause to torture her. She hurt his pride.

"So...what's your name?" She was trying her hardest to make this seem less awkward.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki. You may call me Dr. Uzamaki." He said as he ate his pasta.

Dinner was surprisingly good and there were no funny tastes or weird after affects. So Hinata gave him a plus on his already not so good track record. She grabbed her dish and started to walk into the kitchen to clean it.

"Not that way. Keep going and you'll have a cat on your head. She likes to 'Hide' on the top of the shelf, and jump onto people under her. If you look you can see her tail flicking up there. If you want miss her go around the other way." Naruto rose from his chair, "Now you grab the plates and I'll grab the bowls and glasses. If you dry, I'll wash. After that, we'll have our talk, and I'll explain a few things."

Hinata thought it was over. She figured if she ate the dinner that would make it all better. Apparently that wasn't how it was going to work out. She looked up and saw Penny's tail hanging from the shelf. Hinata whispered to Penny and she was able to walk through the door without her jumping onto Hinata.

Hinata wore a proud smile, especially when Naruto stood there with an amazed look on his face. She just shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing and grabbed a dish towel.

Giving his smug looking cat a look, he started washing dishes. He heard a thump behind him, and saw Pen jump up onto the counter beside the sink. "Don't give me that look you traitor." He said as he washed the dishes. He looked back at her and saw that she had moved over to Hinata's side. He got a funny feeling they were laughing at him.

Hinata knew that she and Penny were going to get along just fine. If anything Penny would keep Naruto in line. He was right about one thing, she definitely ruled this house. "Oh, where does this go?" Hinata asked as she held a recently dried plate in her hand.

"The cabinet right above your head is for plates. The one to the left is for glasses, and the one to the left of that is for bowls." Naruto explained.

"Got it." It didn't take them long to have the dishes done. There weren't that many. So Hinata grabbed Penny and carried her into the dining room, waiting for Naruto to join her.

Naruto saw Hinata grab Pen and walk into the living room behind them. "Traitor..."

"So...you said you wanted to explain?" Hinata said as Naruto grabbed two glasses and a bottle of his favorite Sake. He had a feeling he was going to need it before tonight was over.

"Let's get started then. The first thing you need to know is that none of your family was ever in any danger. The second thing is that I'm a spy catcher. I work for the CIA. We got word that an enemy operative was setting up shop in this area."

Hinata gave Naruto a skeptical look, but let him continue.

"The image we got from our frog friends looked exactly like you. You could be this woman's twin." He handed her the photo of a woman. He noticed she didn't look at it, but decided to continue explaining. "This was taken a few days ago in France. We don't know why she's here. But we think it might have something to do with the device she stole a few days ago. Our M-5 friends in London really wanted to take over this one, but we had to beat them back, up until now that is."

"Should you really be showing me or even telling me any of this? Aren't you breaking some spy code?"

"Who would believe you if you said anything? This is stuff that only happens in the movies. They would lock you up in the funny farm if you started talking." He continued explaining as he poured more Sake into his glass, "We grabbed you because we only had one last day to get this done before our M-5 friends took over. As we speak, an operative is briefing their pet agent. Someone named James Bond." He said pouring another glass.

Hinata started laughing, but when she saw the look on Naruto's face she stopped immediately. She finally took a look at the picture he handed her. It only took a couple seconds before she threw the picture at him, "Never seen her before. Sorry." She set Penny on the ground, "It was nice meeting you Penny. Oh, and I'll show myself out. Good luck." Hinata cut the conversation short as she got up to walked out the door.

"Stop. We're not done yet. I know that you know who is in this photo. I racked my brain for weeks trying to understand why she looked so much like you. Sherlock Holmes said that after you remove everything that doesn't fit, what's left must be the answer, no matter how impossible or improbable. The only thing that fits is that the woman in this photo is your sister." He said while locking the house with the keypad by the door.

"If you want to save her, you have to tell me what you know about her. We'll only lock her up for a few years. M-5 will kill her." He said looking into the fire.

"You mean Hanabi? No it isn't her..." Hinata didn't want to believe what she saw in the photo and she certainly wasn't going to tell this man who she thought it was. 'She's suppose to be dead or maybe that's just another one of Hanabi's white lies...' "You'll just think I'm crazy..."

"Tell me what you know! We really don't have any time to waste. The M-5 agent after your sister is the 007 agent. He's literally the best they have. If you want this mess to have a somewhat happy ending, you need to tell me what you know. Now! This whole thing can only have one of two endings. One, you tell us, and we put your sister in jail for a few years or two, 007 finds her and puts her down."

"Time's up, Hinata. It's up to you how this ends. You're the only one that can save your sister." he sighed looking at her sadly.

"It's not Hanabi!" Hinata was growing frustrated, "Her name is Kurenai Yuuhi...she's my mother. She supposedly died when I was four."

"Your mother! According to her file she died on her last mission for us back in 85! She must have faked her own death, but why?" He grabbed the glasses, filled them, and sat down after pushing Penny off his couch. "Here" Naruto said, "You look like you could use this. We need to figure out why your mother's back from the grave."

"How should I know..."Hinata grabbed the glass, taking a seat.

"Do you remember anything about her? Anything at all? We need to know why she's back in the country and fast." He said as he drank his Sake. 'This' Naruto thought 'Is going to be bad.'

K! That's all for now. Should I continue this little thing? Its rough yes I know, but its still just a little thing. Tell me what you think?


End file.
